


A Week In Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Best Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor's best friend Oak invites her to replace his girlfriend on a trip to The Bahamas after they break up. Will the summer sun, crystal blue water bring them together or, will their fun under the sun end with everything left unsaid.WHOEVER WANTS THIS STORY CAN TAKE IT. I CAN'T CONTINUE IT.
Relationships: Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos, Okieriete Onaodowan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Call (Aug 9th,2020)

(Taylor's POV)

I was finishing up the last bit of details on the painting I was doing of Pippa's puppy Billie. I couldn't help myself, she was just so adorable.  
Like any regular person who has a dog addiction, I go to Pippa's to see Billie or I visit Jazzy and Anthony to see Nala and Prince.   
I grabbed my phone to snap a picture of the painting to send to Pippin's and post on my Insta.

I took a photo and sent it to Pippins, then Iposted it to my Instagram.

Setting my phone down I started to clean up the paint that were all over my hands.  
I was half way to the sink when my phone started to ring.

I let out a little sigh as I turn back to answer it.

"Thanks for being my supplier." I say answering my phone.

"You really need to get a puppy of your own. We're not gonna keep enabling you." Pippa say indulging my foolishness.

"You know I can't, my building doesn't allow pets." I say before I get another incoming call.

"Pippins, I'm gonna have to call you back, Oak's calling me."

"I don't know why you two just don't admit that you have feeling for each other already. Everyone knows it."

"Bye Pippa, his title is best friend not boyfriend." I say hanging up and answering the other call.

"Yes Okieriete." I say, making sure I sound a little annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something?"he asks. Knowing full well I only say his full name if I'm busy when he calls."

You? Interrupting? Never!" I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You have perfect time actually, I was just on the phone with Pippa. She brought up the whole you and I need to stop hiding our feelings and date thing."I say rolling my eyes.

"They're never gonna stop, not until they come over to one of our apartments and see you full of hickies." He tells me.

"That can be arranged, you just won't give me the time of day." I say sighing

"Baby, I've been waiting since the first day we met. When you're ready just say the word."

"You know I'm always ready for you."  
I say trying to sound seductive, holding back my laugh when Oak starts laughing.

"Getting back on topic, do you have any plans for the for the next two weeks? He asks

"Um no why?"

"I got two plane tickets I got before Wendy and I broke up. We had planned to go to The Bahamas for a week, I wanted to know if you'd come with me instead?"

I was glad when he and Wendy broke up, I couldn't stand her but, Oak was my best friend. I wasn't gonna give him up just because I didn't like his girlfriend. 

" So, you wanna take me away for a week Daddy." I say biting my lip. I really need to stop this before it affects me.

"You know I only get the best for you Babygirl." He says.

I'm just glad we're talking to each other on the phone if he were here he'd see that what he's saying is actually getting to me.

" Sure I'll go with you, where will we be staying?" I say trying to push some bad thoughts out of my mind.

"Atlantis, on Paradise Island, our flights booked for the 11th."

"The 11th?! That's two days from now, I don't even have anything to wear, Okieriete I'm gonna-"

"Okay I know it's a little last minute but, I just decided to go. I'm sure you have more than enough clothes for the week."he says 

"Yeah, I know." I say looking towards my bedroom, I forgot he knows about my walk-in closet.

"I'll pick you up at eight so we can have breakfast then our flight leaves at one."

"Alright, see you then." I say before hanging up.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." I say a loud to myself thinking back to how much I loved him calling me Babygirl.


	2. Where My Girls At (Aug 10th,2020)

(Oak's POV)

After Taylor ends our call, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.  
Did I really get turned on by her calling me Daddy. It was really surprising to tell the truth. We always played around like that but, this is the first time I ever got effected by it. I think there's a part of me that wishes we weren't joking.  
Throwing all these thoughts to the side, I picked up my phone and called Ant.

"Whassup Oak." I hear in that accent I knew all too well.

"I just invited Tay to go away with me for the week." I say letting my words sink in.

"No shit! You serious man?" He says in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her."

"What'd she say?"

"She said yes, but not before complaining about having nothing to wear."

" I thought you said she has a walk-in closet tho?" I hear Anthony say sounding confused.

"She does, it's already packed with clothes she has never worn. She just wants another excuse to shop." I say shaking my head. Though she'd never admit it Taylor is a shopaholic.

"Jas is the same way, she'll buy three pairs of the same shoe saying 'you never know when if might break a heel." Ant says kissing his teeth.

"I don't say anything to you about your sneakers so, don't talk about my heels." I hear Jazzy shout in the background.

"I gotta go tell Jas I said hey."

"Yeah, I'll tell her after I make sure she's not pissed about me bringing up her shoes."

"Bye Ant." I laugh hanging up the phone.

Time to start packing.

(Taylor's POV)

" I can't find anything to wear" I whined.

"Taylor Marie Lewis! You have a closet full of clothes, you better find something because you're not going on another shopping trip" I hear Renee yell from outside of my closet.

"She's right, I just don't know which is stronger, your clothes addiction or your dog addiction." I hear Pippa say as I make my way out of the closet.

Walking past my bed I grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.

"How dare you!" I say

"You know damn well it's the dog addiction."

You know Tay? I really can't tell if you're nine or twenty nine right now." Renee says getting up walking into my closet.

She stayed in there for eight minutes before she walked out with multiple pieces of clothes.

"Since you can't find anything, I found it for you. It's like being a mother to a three year old again."

I rolled my eyes at her and she gives me the look, you know, the I'm gonna smack you unless you check your attitude look. Which all black parents seem to have.

I look away from her and at the clothes she has picked out for me.

The first was a stripes dress.It was strapless, knee-length, a little snug to the point it showed my curves but, not too right where i'd have to fight to get it on.

"Oh, I forget I got this."

"Hmmph" she says rolling her eyes back at me.

"Well it's a good thing I remembered you when bought it. You were so excited to get it." She says

The next outfit up was a pair of black and white striped shorts with a sleeveless top.

Going to The Bahamas, it's gonna be hotso,the only time I'll have to worry about being cold is in my hotel room.

The other outfits she chose were similar. Short pants and skirts, thigh to knee length dresses.

"Alright, I think I'm done". I say zipping my suitcase closed.

"Wait." Pippa says

"What now?" I say exhausted from practically stuffing everything into my suitcase.

"You forgot these" she says holding up a lingerie set I got from Victoria Secret.

"I didn't forget them because, I'm not carrying them." I say snatching them out of her hand putting them back into my drawer.

"Yes, you did and yes you are." She says grabbing them back out moving towards my suitcase.

"Tell me why I'd need these if I'm going on a trip with a friend?"

"Because" she says shoving my underwear into the suitcase.

"You, you got what he needs but you say he's just a friend, you say he's just a friend." She sings

Renee now joining in.

"Oh baby you, you got what he needs but you say he's just a friend, but you say he's just a friend."

"Okay!" I'll take them but, just know they won't be worn."

"Not for long, if everything goes according to plan." Pippa says looking at me with a devious smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Time To Fly (Aug 11th, 2020)

(Oak's POV)

I make my way up to Taylor's apartment, before I get a chance to knock. She opens up the door she pulls me inside.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm from The Bahamas?"She asks me.

"No, you didn't actually. Will that make a difference?"

"It might if I bump into any family while we're there, they really like to get into my business."

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"Yes, because if they see me with you they'll interrogate you like they're apart of the RBPF."

"What's RBPF?" I ask confused.

"The Royal Bahamas Police Force."

"So, you're saying you don't wanna run into any of your family because they'll ask about our relationship?"

"Exactly."

"What? You don't wanna tell them about the fine, tall, chocolate skin man you're on a trip with?" I ask as a joke.

She rolls her eyes at me and grabs her suitcase, then my hand pulling me towards the front door.

"Come on, we have to get some breakfast before we check in at the airport."

"I don't know why you try to push me around so much when you can barely reach my shoulders." I say knowing she hates when I mention her height.

"For the last time Mr.Onaodowan, 5'3 is average height. It's not my fault that you're a giant."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you from down there." I say laughing as she locks her front door.

She turns to me and gives me the finger then walks toward the elevator.  
I follow behind her, my eyes travelling down her back to her ass.

Those shorts she's wearing are going to be the death of me I think."

It's rude to stare." She says walking into the elevator as it opens.

It wasn't the first time she caught me looking at her ass and it surely wouldn't be the last if this week goes right.

"I know but you know I can't help myself with you Babygirl."

"You need to behave Daddy, or we're not gonna make it to the airport on time." She says back.

I really don't remember how this whole Babygirl/Daddy thing started between us but, I don't mind.

We get breakfast then we make our way to JFK to check in for our flight.

"Oh shit." She says 

I roll my eyes, I hate when she curses. She's such a beautiful woman to have such a dirty mouth.

"Whats wrong." I ask, ignoring my urge to scold her for her words.

"I forgot to pack my swim suit." She whined.

"Well, we don't have enough time to go back and get it." 

"Who goes to The Bahamas without a swim suit?" She says

"So, we can get you another one when we get there."

"Fine, but you're paying for it."

"You sure about that?" I ask.

"Cause if I'm paying for it I'm picking out the one you buy."

"Whatever, as long as it's not a one piece, consider it my birthday gift to you."

"Man, now I gotta get you a gift." I say.

"The perks of having a best friend with the same birthday."

"Yeah but, I'm still three years older than you." I say as we sit down in the waiting area for our flight.

"You don't have to remind me you're old." she says putting in her earphones so she could get the last word in.

"One of these days you're gonna what this 'old man' can do." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She said taking out one of her earphones.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head.

We waited for half an hour until our flight number got called.

Taylor had already managed to fall asleep in that time, her head resting on my shoulder with my arm thrown around her. I got a picture before waking her up.

"Tay, time to go." I say shaking her.

"Muddasick, and I was having such a good dream. She says in which I'm sure now is her Bahamian accent.

"Now you wanna use your Bahamian accent." I say

"We don't have accents." she says getting up and getting her purse.

"We have dialect and I could go back and forth between my dialect and proper english any time. I'm using it now because while we're in The Bahamas I'm gonna be using it so, I just wanted you to get used to hearing me use it."

"Or, you just used it because you forgot not to." I say back

"Whatever makes you happy." She says grabbing my hand again pulling me towards the gate where we'll be getting onto the plane.

"You keep grabbing my hand like that and people will think we're together."

"Of course we're together Daddy, and I can't wait to get you alone. She says to me when we reach our gate still holding hands.

"Babygirl you need to remember our flight is almost 3 hours, you've got to behave until we get there." 

She tiptoes to reach my ear and I lower my head a little so she can reach.

"Look at the flight attendant."she whispered in my ears when she was finally close enough.

I turned my head in the flight attendant's direction, she looked at us with annoyance because she was waiting to see our boarding passes. I look back at Taylor and we both start laughing.

We hand her our boarding passes and passports to confirm that we were boarding the right flight. She passes them back and let's us though. 

We get to our seats and the first thing Taylor does is pull out her sketch pad,she carries it everywhere if she knows she has time to sketch.

"What you drawing?" I asked curiously.

"Since it's a three hour flight I wanted to draw you." She says in her please say yes voice.

" What's the catch?" I ask knowing there's more.

"You obviously can't move but, think of it like this. When people are paying hundreds and thousands of dollars for my work you, will have already gotten one of them for free.

"Sure" I say unlocking my phone to find a book I could read while we fly.

"It's a good thing you said yes because if I couldn't draw you, I would've talked you to death." She say jokingly as she started to sketch.


	4. Surprise (Aug 11th,2020) Part 1

(Oak's POV) 

I must've fallen asleep while reading because, I wake up feeling Taylor's hand in my hair. We were in the same position similar to when we were in the airport but this time, my head on her shoulder. This making me glad I grew my hair out instead of cutting it like I usually do.

"You're awake." She says quietly looking into her phone.

"Yeah, I am." Not moving from her shoulder.

" Did you finish your drawing?" I ask

"No, but it's okay because you'll make up for it later." She say with assurance.

I chuckle at her words, knowing full well that she's right. Taking my head off of her, I see her looking going through her gallery.

"What you doing?"

"You're really asking a lot of questions. If you must know, I'm choosing a picture of you sleeping to post on my Instagram."She says quickly.

"I'm just letting you know, if you post a picture of me sleeping I'm gonna post one of you." I say grabbing my phone.

"You wouldn't." She says in disbelief.

"Try me." I respond showing her the photo I took in that airport.

"Fine. Wait, what if we post them but cover each other's faces with emojis." She asks.

"Yeah, that'll work." I say agreeing.

"Look, we're here." I hear Tay say.

Looking up from my phone, I look out the window. Which was quite easy because of my height, considering Taylor had the window seat.

"The water is really beautiful." I say.

"Yeah, it always is. She says back.

(Taylor's POV)

"The water is really beautiful." I hear Oak say.

"Yeah, it always is." I say back.

"Seeing it after all these years brings back memories." I say.

"Good ones I hope." Oak responds.

"Some good, some not so good."

"Well, we'll just have to replace the not so good ones while we're here." 

I take a photo of the water and the island below us.

"I guess we will." I say smiling at him.

When we landed, there was a car waiting to take us to the hotel. It took us another hour to reach Atlantis because, it was on the other side of the island and there was a lot of traffic.

As we went over the bridge to Paradise Island, I looked at the boats that were coming into the harbor. It really did bring back memories.

We got to the hotel a couple minutes past five, arriving at the front desk Oak started to speak to the clerk.

"Good evening, welcome to Atlantis." She says.

"Good evening, we have a reservation under the name of 'Oak Onaodowan'." He responds.

" A reservation for an 'Oak Onaodowan'. She says looking at her computer.

I was surprised she got Oak's last name right with one try. She must've practiced it.

"Oh, found it, you have the bedroom Penthouse Suite. Two master bedrooms, two master baths, ceiling to floor windows with ocean views.

"Here's your key cards and enjoy your stay." She says giving him two keys to our room.

"Thank you." he says as he takes my hand in his making our way to the elevator. We take the elevator up to our floor and make our way to the room.

Oak opens the door, since he still has both key cards.

"Here we are." He say opening the door and the room is gorgeous.

I walk inside and my eyes instantly look out the window. The view of the sunsetting was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh My Gosh." I say still looking out the window.

"It's nice, huh?" 

"Yess!" I all but screamed, moving to see the rest of the room. I walked into the bedroom.

Still in shock, I open the door which lead to the bathroom.

I could already imagine soaking in the tub, looking out at the ocean.

Walking out of the bathroom and over to the sliding door across from the bed, I finally reached the last part of the room and my favorite, the balcony.

"So, you like it?" Oak asks standing beside me outside.

"Like it? I love it." I say turning to him.

"Yeah, I could stay out here all day but, this isn't our room." He says.

I look at him confused.

"What do you mean this isn't OUR room? You got a Two Bedroom Penthouse Suite so, this would be MY room wouldn't it?"

"Not exactly." He says slowly

"Okieriete Onaodowan, what is it you're not telling me?"

"When I made reservations for the penthouse, Wendy and I were together. We were gonna be sharing a room and the other would be for Jas and Ant." He says."

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" I say punching him in his arm.

"Jasmine wanted to surprise you. She made me swear I wouldn't tell you." He said rubbing the spot I punched.

"You're lucky, I'd kick your ass if it wasn't Jasmine so, where's our room?" I ask.

"Firstly, you wouldn't, secondly, watch your mouth. Our room is on the other side, if you would've looked over there instead of running this way maybe we would be done unpacking already."

I roll my eyes at him, making my way out inside to see my actual room. Walking towards the door I didn't even notice when we arrived, I open it liking what I see more than the other room.

"You know what Oak, I think you just redeemed yourself." I say after opening the door to the bathroom.

"You haven't seen the best part yet."

I walk of the room to see him standing beside the sliding door.

I make my way over to him and I go outside. 

"Okay, this sunset view might just beat the other one." I say.

"We got to get cleaned up, Jasmine and Anthony should be here soon."

Not soon after getting back inside there was a knock on our door.

"Who is it?" I ask, not being tall enough to look through the peephole.

"Room service." I hear the person say.

"Yeah fucking right." I say loud enough that Oak heard it, opening the door. 

"Stop cursing!" I hear Oak say from behind me. He was already sitting on of the sofas watching TV.

Standing in front of me was a smiling Jasmine with Anthony beside her.

"Surprise!" I hear her shout, before pulling me in for a hug.

"I wouldn't say it's a surprise, Oak told me that you were coming." I say hugging her back.

"Oak I'm gonna kick your ass." Jasmine says walking inside.

"What's it with you two always threatening to beat me up?" He asks

"I don't know." I say shrugging my shoulders. 

"Maybe it's because we know you're a big softie so, all the muscles and the height doesn't scare us." Jasmine answers.

"Anyways, your room is that way." I say sitting on the couch resting my feet on Oak's lap, pointing to the open door.

She makes her way to her way to her room but, she stops and she looks at us sideways.

"You two look really cute together, you shou-" 

"Best friends." Oak and I respond simultaneously, cutting Jasmine off.

"Right, and Jas and I are just co-workers." Anthony says following behind Jasmine to their room.


	5. Surprise (Aug 11th,2020) Part 2

(Jasmine's POV)

"Best friends!" I hear Oak and Tay say at the same time.

"Yeah, and Jas and I are just co-workers." I hear Anthony respond.

Walking into our room, I start unpacking my suitcase.

"Do you think they really can't see how right they are for each other?"I ask Ant putting my clothes in a drawer.

"Maybe, or they just aren't ready to admit it. You remember how we were before we got together." He says

"I remember, us sitting together, talking, laughing." I say with a smile.

"Everyone that walked passed asking if we had something going on. Then we'd both say." 

"We're only friends." I say with him.

"Glad we finally just said we had feeling for each other." I said.

"Cause now." Ant says hugging me from behind.

"We're together, about to get married." He says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget, we also have the cutest little doggie family." I say referring to Nala and Prince.

"That too but, we need to get Taylor her own dog. If she posts Nala anymore people will think that's her dog." 

"She can't have pets in her building." I remind him.

"But, you know who can?" I ask turning around.

"Who?" He responds looking confused.

"Oak."

"Yeah but, he does-."

He stops mid sentence, after he catches on.

"Oh, so you wanna play match maker for Oak and Taylor."

"It won't be that hard, they have everything in common."

"You got that right. I just hope these walls are sound proof. I don't wanna be hearing them when our match making skills brings them together." He says unzipping his suitcase.

"Seriously?" I say rolling my eyes.

"You know I'm right." 

(Oak's POV)

Tay and I sat on the couch watching TV until about ten when she started to fall asleep.

"Tay, you can't sleep out here, this chair will mess up your back again." I whisper to her.

"You can leave me out here, I'll be fine." She says barely awake.

"No, you won't, come on." I say picking her up bridal style, her hands wrap around almost automatically and her head resting on my chest.

"I made that mistake of letting you sleep on the couch when we had movie night, and you complained about your back all week." I say opening the bedroom door, laying her down on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

I move to the other side of the bed and grab a pillow so I could sleep in the living room.

I opened the door when I heard Tay mumbling something.

"What'd you say?" I ask quietly.

"I said where are you going?" 

"Im gonna go sleep in the living room."

"No, you're not. I not gonna let my best friend sleep on a couch for a whole week, which can barely hold half of his height."

"If I sleep in here you'll have to be ready to hear Jazzy and Ant ask bug us about it." I say to her.

"I don't care, it's not like it hasn't happened before. Now, get in bed." She says snuggling into her pillow. 

"Yes ma'am." I say taking off my shirt.

I climb into the bed making sure I leave some space between us. Not two minutes more I fell asleep.

(Taylor's POV) 

I wake up feeling someone's arm wrapped around me, pulling me into them. I was so comfortable I forgot it was Oak. 

Looking at his hands, I wonder how much of his fingers I could take before he stretched me completely?

I was brought out of my dirty thoughts when I felt Oak's arm pull away.

"Morning." I say knowing he was awake.

"Good Morning" I hear him say from behind me, getting up walking towards the bathroom.

I sit up and grab my phone to check my Twitter. I stop when I realize that Oak was shirtless. Going on my camera, I call him.

"Oak?" I say staying seated in the same position.

"Yeah." he says, turning around to look at me. I quickly take a picture of him before he noticed what I was doing.

"Nevermind." I say.

He makes his way inside the bathroom.

"I hope you don't take too long I wanna get breakfast!" I shout while he closes the door.

"You know you can get room service right." He shouts back from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Picking up the phone to call front desk.

"Language!". I hear him say. 

"Yes Daddy." I say rolling my eyes.

"Good girl." I hear him say, making me smile.

If someone who didn't know any better heard us, they'd really think we were a couple.

After ordering breakfast, I make my way into the living room. I wanted to finish the episode of Lucifer I was watching last night.

My plans cut short because when I get there Jazzy is already watching TV with Ant.

"Morning." I say sitting in the vacant sofa across from them.

"Look who's up."I heard Anthony say.

"I'm surprised that she is, she usually sleeps past twelve on a day off." Jasmine says.

"I wanted to finish watching Lucifer."

"Really?" She says.

"Out of all the TV shows and movies in the world you wanna watch something about the devil." Anthony asks.

"I used to say the same thing when people recommend it to me. If you look past the name it's really a good show."

"What's a good show?" Oak asks coming out of our room. 

"Lucifer's a good show isn't it Oak."

"Tay I'm gonna tell you the truth, I wasn't really watching it last night."

" Oak I'm revoking your best friend card." I say looking away from him and at my phone.

"Yeah, you can revoke that and give him the boyfriend card." I hear Anthony say.

"Or you could just upgrade, he can be both." Jazzy says. 

"You know what Jas, I think you're right about upgrading that card." 

I look up from my phone and back at Oak. I gave him a look which he understood.

He leaned over the sofa and I pushed myself up to meet him. When we were finally close enough we kissed.

When we pull apart Oak walks around and takes a seat next to me.

I turn my attention to Jas and Ant.

Anthony is sitting there looking surprised and Jasmine has the smile of a kid in a candy shop.

"Oh My God! When did you guys start dating?!" Jasmine asks.

I turn back to Oak.

"You wanna tell her?"

"No, let's do it together."

"On the count of three." I say

"1," I say "2," he says, "3," we say together.

"We're not dating."

"So, you're just friends with benefits?"

Sounding confused.

"We're not anything." I say.

"Honey with a kiss like that, you should be something." Jasmine states.

"But, we're not." he says.

"Do you guys know how cute your babies would be?" Jasmine asks.

"Think about it Tay. You're a Bahamian, and Oak you were born in the US but, you're parents are Nigerians."

"Imagine those adorable little chubby brown hands and feet. Oh and the pretty hair they'll have."

"She'll have." I say looking at her for a moment.

"You heard that Oak, you're gonna be a girl dad." Anthony says.

"You know, just because she chose a gender it doesn't mean that I'd be the father of her baby."

"Yes it does. Now pick a name for your imaginary/future baby." Jas says.

I rest my phone down giving them my full attention and so does Oak.

"If we do this, will you leave us alone?"

"Sure, we need a first and a middle name though." She tells me.

"For a first name, Riley." I say.

"Oak, the middle name." Jasmine says.

"Ife, it means love." He says.

"Oak, that's beautiful man." Ant says.

"Riley Ife Lewis, beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Oak says before looking at me.

"You mean Riley Ife Onaodowan." I say looking at him.

"She'd have my last name but she'd have your brown eyes." He says.

"She'd have your smile." I say

"She'd have your laugh."

"Which one?" I ask.

"The one you don't like to use around other people, your real laugh." He says.

"Aww you two are so cute, planning for your future baby girl."

"You wanna play name the baby so bad. What about you two?" I ask.

"What about us what?" She replies.

"What's your future baby name?" 

"If you didn't know we have two fur babies already." 

"Yeah but, were talking about human babies.

"Do you know how cute your babies would be." I say mocking her.

"Ok, I see what you did there." She says laughing.

"Our kids would be cute wouldn't they?" Jasmine asks looking at Anthony.

"Yeah, they would."

"Now your babies would have some nice hair." I say.

"You got that right." Ant and Jas say while running their hands through their hair.


	6. Bikinis (Aug 12,2020)

(Oak's POV)

"Let's go, Oak Tree!" I hear Taylor yell from the living room.

"I'm right here." I say walking out of our room.

We had breakfast an hour before, now we were going shopping for Taylor's swimsuit.

Anthony and Jasmine had already left to see the aquarium. We were going to meet up at the pool later.

That's what you're wearing?" She say looking at me.

I had on a tank top and some shorts.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"Nothing but, when girls start bothering with you just remember I warned you." She says opening the door.

When we get down to the store, I grab Taylor's hand and lead her straight to the swimsuit section.

"What'd you do that for?" She asks me.

"I did it because I know you, you have a shopping problem and you don't like to admit it."

"No, I don't." She says folding her arms.

"Yes, you do." 

"I'm not even gonna argue with you on this, we came here to get my swimsuit and that's it." She says taking a two piece off of the rack.

"Un uhh, I'm picking the swimsuit remember."

"Shit, I forgot."

"Taylor." I say with a tone of warning.

"No cursing, yeah I remember. Can you just pick the swimsuit so we can go already."

I look at the swimsuits til I found one I thought would look good on her.

"This one." I say, pointing at a burgundy swimsuit.

"Nice choice but,"

"But what?" I ask.

"I think I might be too big for that."

"I'm sure they have other sizes. You're a medium right?"

"I don't mean like that, I mean." She pauses again.

"I'm too fat to wear something like that."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Don't you?" She says, her voice breaking holding back tears, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"If I did do you think I would tell you to wear this? I picked this because I know it would look good on you, no matter how big or small you are.

I see a mirror in the corner and I walk over to it.

"Come here Tay."

She walks over to me. I turn her and make her look into the mirror.

"Look at yourself, those hips, that shape, others women would die to have a body like this. You are a beautiful brown skinned, brown eyes woman. You need to own that." I say turning her around pulling her into a hug.

She hugs me back, not saying anything.

"How about this? You can pick out a swimsuit that you'll be comfortable with wearing, I'll buy both and you can try out my choice if you feel up to it?"

She breaks our hug.

"No, I'll just get the one you chose. She says wiping her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, buying two is just a waste of money."

"You know that money doesn't matter to me when it comes to you Babygirl. I say making her smile.

I get the swimsuit and we head to the cashier. I pass her the swimsuit so she can remove the security tag.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream?" I ask knowing it's her go-to food when she's sad.

"Butter Pecan. She says, answering my question.

"Whatever you want Babygirl." I say paying for the swimsuit and grabbing the bag which had her swimsuit inside. 

We get some ice cream then make our way back up to the room to change.

Taylor goes into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. Eight minutes later she still hadn't come out yet.

Jazzy walks into the room, looking for Taylor.

"Is Taylor here?" She asks.

"In there." I point to the bathroom.

"There was a little situation earlier when we went to buy her a swimsuit." I inform her.

"Tay, Jasmine's out here for you." I say knocking on the door.

(Taylor's POV)

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I had already put my swimsuit on.

"I'll wear a pair of shorts." I say to myself when I hear a knock on the door.

"Tay, Jasmine's out here for you." Oak says.

I open the door slightly and she comes inside.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"It's the swimsuit." I say.

"Oh." She says, she knew about my struggles with keeping my weight down.

"Tay, I know you're a little insecure about your weight but, look." She says repeating what Oak did turning me towards the mirror.

"Let me ask you something. What exactly do you think is wrong?"

"I just look fat in this bikini."

"You're not fat sweetie, you're thick. That's what you call people with a small waist and big thighs."

"If you didn't want to wear the swimsuit why'd you pick it out?"

I didn't, Oak did."

"Really?" 

"Yes, we made a deal earlier. He'd pay for the swimsuit if he got to pick it out."

"The fact that he chose this one didn't say anything to you?"

"Is it supposed to?" I ask and she lets out a sigh.

"Out of all the swimsuits in that store he chose this one, the one that showed off your body the most. You don't think that's a sign."

"Of what?"

"That he likes you. You two can keep denying it but, everyone else sees that you guys fit perfectly together."

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure, if you walk out here with that swimsuit on." 

"Anything to end this conversation." 

We finally leave the bathroom after twelve minutes.

"Finally, I feel like I got thirty years older sitting here waiting." Anthony says when we walk out of the room.

I spot Oak ,who's sitting in a chair on his phone. He had already switched into his swim trunks. 

"You guys ready to go?" He asks getting up towel in hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

"I told you that swimsuit would look nice on you." He whispers walking past me towards the door. Making me blush.

"Let's go." Anthony says walking into the hallway.


	7. And Martinis (August 14th 2020)

(Anthony's POV)

Jazzy and I were sitting side-by-side our feet in the pool.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked Jazzy turning to face her.

"She needed a little confidence boost. When she was younger she was heavier than she is now."

"Sometimes she feels a little insecure about wearing stuff that shows some skin."

"So why'd she pick that swimsuit?"

"She didn't, Oak did."

"Really?" I ask, she nods saying yes.

"Whoa, good choice. I would've chosen the same thing if I were in his shoes."

"You'd choose that bikini for Taylor?" She asks waiting for my answer.

"I'd choose it for you, if there wasn't something that showed more."

"That's why you never have picked out an outfit for me." She says to me before going into the pool.

"You will let me sooner or later." I shout behind her.

"We'll see." She says swimming away towards Taylor.

I get out of the pool and I sit next to Oak.

"Yo Oak. You really chose that bikini for Taylor?"

"Yeah, looks good right."

"So, why'd you choose that one?"

"Because I knew it would look good on her."

"Or you just wanted to see a little more." I say.

"I chose it because the color works with her skin tone."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that man."

"Just remember if you don't get her. They won't have a problem trying."

I say pointing to the two guys trying to talk to Jasmine and Taylor.

"You're not worried bout Jasmine?"

"Why would I. Unlike other relationships that ring seals the deal and, she knows how to handle herself." I say watching as the men walk away with frowns on their face.

"See what I mean."

"I got my queen man, you need to get yours before someone else give her a throne."

(Jasmine's POV)

"We'll see." I say to Ant before swimming over to Taylor.

"Tay, you know you should just ask him if he has feelings for you."

"Not this again Jas." She says sounding irritated.

"Okay then just, ask him to dance later."

"Put him in a position where he can't deny that he actually loves you."

"He does but, not in that way."

"I'd beg to differ because, he hasn't stopped looking at you since you took off your wrap and got in the pool."

"Let's make a deal, when the sun goes down you ask Oak to dance.

"That doesn't sound like much of a deal to me."

"In return we'll let you pet sit Nala the next time we go out."

"And when he rejects me?"

"I promise you he won't."

"Find a song you know will work for the both of you."

"So, you want me to seduce my best friend?"

"Seduce is such a strong word. I'd call it making the first move." I say to her when two guys walk towards us.

They were both tall with light brown skin but one had curly hair almost like Anthony's the other had his head shaved clean.

"Hey we were wondering if you ladies would like to dance?" The curly haired man asks.

"I'm not sure, honey would you like to dance." I say to Taylor.

"Sure babe, as long as it's with you." she says back.

"Nevermind, sorry to bother you." The same one who spoke earlier says and they walk away with frowns on their face.

"Works everytime."

"And about our deal?"

"You're on." She says.

"Good." I say getting out of the pool then sitting in one of the chairs on deck.

I look over to my left to see Anthony coming my way.

"We got em." He says sitting beside me.

"Sure did."

(Oak's POV) 

"I got my queen man, you need to get yours before someone else give her a throne." Ant says before leaving to go sit next to Jasmine.

I watched Taylor in the pool, she was floating with her eyes closed.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

I get out of my chair and walk down the steps into the pool. 

I swim towards Taylor though, I could've just walked, the water barely reached past my waist. 

"Taylor." I say quietly but, it wasn't quiet enough because I scared her.

Her body jolted and she quickly stood up in the water.

"It's just me." I say

"Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me." She said hitting me.

"Ouch that actually hurt." I say holding my arm.

"A hit from anyone would if your skin's wet." 

"So, if I spank you on your ass for cursing. It would sting more?" 

"Yes it would but, if you did I'd spank you back." She says.

"That's what you think."

"The sun's already setting." 

"It is."

"You know what that means?"

"What?" I ask

"The music will only get better." She says getting out of the pool.

After we dry off and she puts on a wrap we sit at the bar.

"Martini?" She asks me.

"Sure."

We get our drinks and watch as the sun sets.

Like clockwork, the DJ starts to play music. I look over at Taylor dancing in her seat.

"Wanna dance?" I ask.

She smiles at me and gets out of her seat.

"Come on." She says pulling me on the dance floor.

We dance for a little while then, she pulls away.

"I'm coming right back." She tells me moving towards the DJ booth.

I see her whisper something to him and then she tips him fifty dollars.

"What'd you ask him?"

"To play one of my favorite soca songs." she says.

The song starts after the current one ends.

"I don't know how to dance to this." 

"Come here." She says.

She stands in front of me and rests my hands around her waist. 

"You just have to move with the best of the music." She tells me as she starts dancing.

(Taylor's POV)

"I don't know how to dance to this." Oak says.

"Come here." I say grabbing his hands, putting them on my waist.

"You just have to move with the beat of the music." I say wining my waist.

His grip on my waist tightens and he starts moving with me.

"This is what happens when you have an Island Gyal." I say still grinding against him.

"Think you could handle it?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing now, Babygirl." He whispers in my ear.

"You sure are, Daddy. I say hearing him let out a muffled groan.

I could feel his hard on starting to press against my ass.

I knew exactly what I was doing when I asked the DJ to play this song.

It was my favorite song to wine to, and I knew what that type of movement did to any man.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" 

I hear Oak ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to act clueless, still moving against him.

"So you didn't ask the DJ to play this song just so you could mess with me?

"I'm totally lost." I say.

"You can't feel me against you?" He asks.

"Yes, I can feel your body against mine."

"I don't mean my body, I mean my dick. He says holding me tighter rubbing his hard on against my ass.

"Oh, that? Yeah I can, this is what you get for picking out such a revealing swimsuit. I say pushing into him.

"I told you that you could've gotten another one." He says through gritted teeth.

"And I didn't, which is why I did this."

"You know the song ended three minutes ago right?" I ask him, seeing that I was still pressed into him.

"Yeah but, you can see everything in these swim trunks."

"I'll give you a choice. We can go back to the hotel room and I will help you with your little 'situation' or I can leave you here to deal with it yourself.

"The first one."

"Good choice." 

I grabbed a towel for Oak to cover himself up with. 

"What's got you so bold tonight?"

"Martinis." I say walking into the hotel to the elevator.

"That can't be all." He said walking into the elevator.

"Let's just say Jazzy helped me realize something.

"Realize what?" He said coming closer me.

"That we actually are right for each other." I say before smashing my lips against his.

He was surprised by the kiss but, that didn't stop him from kissing back.

I felt me ears start to burn. This definitely was the hottest make out session I ever had.

We both pull away when the elevator doors open to our floor.

I unlock the door and we quickly go inside, untying my wrap from my waist.

I was about to walk to our room when Oak pulls me in for another kiss. 

I feel his hands grip my ass.

"Jump." He says. 

I do just that, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Shit." I say feeling his hard on press into me.

"That is your last time cursing without consequence." He says walking to our room.

When he gets inside, he closes and locks the door.

"After all these years I finally get to have you." He says.

"Took you long enough."

He sits on the bed,with me now sitting in his lap, my arms still wrapped around his neck. I take advantage of our position and I grind into him.

"Fuck." I say letting out a moan.

Not a second later Oak's hand comes down on my ass, I let out a gasp and grind into him.

"I told you that was the last time you would curse without consequence."

"You know I always had a problem with cursing." I say to him.

"Well, maybe spanking this nice ass will help you with that." He says squeezing my ass.

I move my arms from around his neck and push him onto the bed.

Still straddling his waist, I lean forward and give him a kiss.

"You forgot something, I'm the one on top here."

I say smiling at him getting back up. He uses this opportunity to flip us over.

His body placed between my legs, he holds my arms on either side of my head, trapping me under him.

"Looks like I'm on top now." He says rolling his hips into me. 

"So, are we just going to dry hump all night or are you gonna touch me?" I ask.

"Patience is a virtue." He says slipping his hand between us, rubbing my clit through my swimsuit bottom.

"Oak I need more." I say to him.

"You're forgetting something."

"Please." I say.

"Not that." He say leaving me confused. I think about what I could be forgetting when it hits me.

"Please Daddy."I say looking into his eyes.

"That's my good girl." He says pulling my swimsuit bottoms to the side. Slipping two fingers into me.

"You're dripping Tay, is this how you were all night?"

"Since this morning actually." I moan out.

"Really?"

"When I woke up and saw your hand, I was thinking about how many of your fingers I could take."

"All this time we were together you were soaking your panties thinking about this weren't you?"

"Un huh."

"Is that why you took a picture of me shirtless this morning?"

He asks before removing his fingers, moving off of me and lowering himself til he was face to face with my covered pussy.

"I was saving it for when we get back to New York and I need something to masturbate to." I admit to him.

Oak pulls off my swimsuit bottom tossing it to the side.

He runs his fingers through my folds while the other hand holds onto my thigh, causing another moan to leave me.

"I can see it now, you getting yourself of thinking about me fucking you with my fingers, tasting you." He says before his pushes two fingers back into me, while his mouth covers my clit.

I let out a string of moans.

"You taste so damn sweet. I could eat you all day." 

"Oh, fuck." I say.

"I should spank you again for that."  
He says, the vibrations of his words running up my spine.

I buck into him as he laps at my pussy but, he uses his free hand to push me back into the bed. 

"Don't move." He says holding me in place.

"You loves this don't you? Love when I eat this pretty pink cunt."

"Yes sir, I do" 

"I can't wait to fuck this tight pussy."

"I'm so close Daddy." I say barely holding back a moan.

"You gonna cum for me Babygirl?" He says.

"Yes sir." I say grabbing the sheets beneath me.

"Cum for me Babygirl, cum so I can fuck your little pussy.

I feel myself tighten around his fingers as he suck on my clit a little harder. That was all it took before I feel apart around his fingers.

I open my mouth and let out a silent scream as I cum.

"Such a good girl for me." He say pulling his fingers out of me, sucking them clean.

Oak remove his swim trunks before taking his place back between my legs.

"You sure you're ready for this?" 

"I am." I say leaning upward to give him a kiss.


	8. If I'm Yours, You're Mine Too

( Taylor's POV)

Before I lay back down I take off the top piece of my bikini. 

"Tay, i want you to be absolutely sure befo-."

"Oak!" I say.

"Look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"No, really look at me."

He looks me straight in the eyes.

I knew he'd do this. Oak and I were close from the first day we met. We knew everything about each other so, he knew that I hadn't had sex with anyone in a while.

Two years to be exact, that's how long it has been since my last relationship with Derek who was my first.

"I'm sure and I'm ready.

(Oak's POV)

"I'm sure and I'm ready."Taylor says, putting her arms around my neck 

I give her a nod before lining myself up with her. 

I watch her face as I slowly push into her. I stop when I see a look of discomfort on her face.

"I'm fine, keep going." she says.

I let out a groan as I continue pushing into her until I bottom out. She felt like heaven, I could stay like this all day. 

I wrap her legs around my waist. My hand landing on either side of her head.

"You can move, you know." I hear Taylor say.

With that, I begin to thrust in and out of her.

"Shit." She says tightening her legs around my waist.

"Whose pussy is this Tay?"

"Yours, this is your pussy."

"Good girl, don't you forget it. You are mine, this tight pink pussy is mine."

"If I'm yours, you're mine too."

I let out a small chuckle at her words.

"Yes I am." I say leaning down and giving her a kiss.

I tuck my head into her neck as I feel her move her hands from around my neck to my back.

"You're squeezing the life out of me Tay." I groan out.

She lets out a moan in response.

"You like when I fuck you?" I ask nipping at her neck.

"Fuck yes, I love when you fuck this tight pussy." She says her nails running down my back.

"You're so big Daddy." She says.

I could feel her tightening around my cock. She was close and so was I.

I reached my hand down and started to rub her clit as I thrusted into her faster.

I kept my eyes on Taylor as I moved inside her, she looked so beautiful. Falling apart for me.

"So tight and so wet I say as I rub her clit."

"Only for you Daddy."

"Gonna cum for me again Babygirl?"

"Un huh." She says as she clamps down on my dick. 

She was so tight I could barely move inside her.

I watch her face as she cums, mouth open letting out a gasp then a moan.

Feeling her pussy spasm around me. I keep thrusting into her chasing my own release.

"Shit." I say as I cum inside her.

When I come down from my high I give her a kiss then rest my forehead on her.

"I love you Taylor." I say

"I love you too Oak." She says.

When I pull out I grab the the sheets before laying beside her covering both of us up. She's the first to fall asleep.

"Good night Babygirl I say giving her a kiss on the forehead, finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this story because, I realized that there weren't many stories about Oak.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or thoughts on this, please leave a comment.


End file.
